


Maybe This Time

by sablier_bloque



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/pseuds/sablier_bloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time in over a year that both Joe and Nick are single, and Nick knows that the make-outs they used to have won't be enough this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic, so unbetaed! My apologies.

_come over. i’ll make you breakfast_.

Nick wondered when the text would come. Joe got back into LA last night; Joe’s taking a small hiatus on the solo project, so it was only a matter of time that his Ashley-less brother would want to see him.

 _It’s 3 pm,_ Nick replies, a small pit forming in his stomach the moment he sends it.

 _brinner then. at 7_ , Joe says.

 _what?_

 _breakfast and dinner. brinner sleepover. bring clothes_.

It’s the first time he’s going to see his brother since – Nick stops and thinks – since before Demi that both of them have been single. And there were moments at the tail end of the ’09 tour where they were needy and high off stage adrenaline and so completely entwined with one another that kissing each other breathless seemed instinctual. Inescapable.

But they always held back. Clothes always stayed on, no touching below the belt. That was before the purity rings came off, though, before Joe started drinking. Before Nick became an adult.

Nick takes a deep breath, and tells Joe okay before he can chicken out.

He shows up a few minutes before seven, and Joe opens the door in a tie-dye apron and a tiny bit of flour on his face.

“Dear Nicholas,” Joe says, bowing before he moves to the side to let Nick come in. “Sir Winston and I welcome you.”

Nick rolls his eyes. “You’re so stupid, Joe.”

“It runs in the family,” he retorts before heading to the kitchen with Winston running after him.

They sit down at the bar and eat their breakfast for dinner (Nick refuses to call it “brinner” even if Joe tweets about it, and takes a picture of every single thing they eat), with pancakes and eggs and sausage and ham and fruit. There’s a heaviness of inevitability in the air, like the first time he went to Samantha’s flat for a movie and he knew that they were going to have sex afterward. There’s this awkward dance you have to go through first; get the niceties out of the way before you actually get down to business.

But Nick is jittery all through dinner. Can’t stop thinking about him and Joe kissing each other whenever they could, the way things used to be before they both got serious about girls. He thinks about being with Samantha and comparing her mouth to Joe’s, wondering how Joe’s naked body, hard with muscle, would feel against him instead of Sam’s soft curves.

“Come on,” Joe says, pulling Nick out of his thoughts, “I want to try something.” He’s whispering, like he’s still living at home with Nick, and Mom and Dad will hear them if they aren’t quiet. Nick’s breath hitches, scared of what’s coming, scared of how far they’ll go now that they’re not saving themselves anymore. Now that they only have each other.

Joe lightly grabs Nick’s wrists and leads him to the bedroom. “Promise me you’re not gonna freak out.”

Nick doesn’t answer, he just follows Joe into the room and stands awkwardly in the doorway.

“C’mon, sit,” Joe says. He goes into his closet, and comes back out a few seconds later with a joint and a lighter.

“You can’t be serious,” Nick says.

“Hey, just try it. If you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it anymore.”

Nick looks down. “It’ll get on our clothes. Mom will smell them when she washes them.”

“I do own a washer _and_ a dryer. State of the art apartment, right here. You can wash them before you go home.”

“State of the art? Your futon came from Target.”

“And it looks hella swank. Now come on.” Joe lights the joint and takes a deep drag, holding the smoke in his chest for a few seconds before exhaling slowly. “Your turn.” He holds it out for Nick to take. Nick reaches to take it, but then puts his hand back down.

“I can’t,” he says, some stupid part of him not letting him, and he really hates that he’s like this sometimes.

“Here, we can do it like this too,” Joe says softly, bringing the joint to his lips again. “Open your mouth when I get close to you.” He inhales the smoke, his eyes closing and his dark lashes fan out against his cheek. And then he opens his eyes and looks at Nick intently before leaning in. Nick remembers Joe’s instructions, suddenly realizing what’s going to happen, and he opens his mouth a second before Joe’s lips press against his own. Nick knew it was coming, but wasn’t thinking, and the smoke floats out of their mouths as Nick pulls away.

Joe laughs. “You gotta inhale it, Nick. Let’s try again.”

Nick’s ready for it this time. Nick’s mouth opens against Joe’s and he breathes in the smoke, holding his breath like he saw Joe doing. When Nick lets it go, Joe gives him a soft smile.

“Again?”

Nick can’t say yes, but yeah, he wants it. God, he wants it. Wants Joe’s mouth on his more than anything, so he nods. Nick loves looking at the way Joe’s eyes close as he takes the hit, like he’s savoring every second before he shares it with his baby brother. Nick feels it this time. Their lips touch and he sucks in the smoke, his mind heady already from the weed. When he pulls back, Joe’s eyes are dark and dazed and a little droopy.

They’ve only got a couple of more hits before Joe inhales the last one and stubs out the joint in a bowl next to his bed. Nick’s high enough by this point to not even care about getting more. He doesn’t care when the smoke escapes his lips again, because he just grabs onto Joe’s neck and slips his tongue into his mouth. The relief that floods through Nick when Joe doesn’t fight is delicious, but he knew Joe wouldn’t anyway. He knew that’s why Joe called him over.

Nick feels so loose, like it’s hard to hang onto Joe when Joe starts sucking a bruise in the dip of Nick’s neck. He feels like they’re melting together, like Nick and Joe will become NickJoe, and… his thoughts are really stupid right now. So he slides his hand under Joe’s jaw, feels the prickle of his stubble, before kissing him again.

“Tell me you thought about me,” Nick hears himself pleading. “With Ashley. With – with whoever else. When you were kissing them. When you were—”

“Yes,” Joe groans. He pushes Nick down and slips his hand up Nick’s shirt, fingertips gliding over his nipples. Nick’s breath catches, his nerves hypersensitive from the high. “The-the first time. With Ashley. When she sucked me, when I fucked her, I thought—” He stops himself, still rubbing his hand along Nick’s chest teasingly, his face so beautifully flushed.

“What?”

“I thought—I’d close my eyes for a few seconds and think about you doing it.” He buries his face in Nick’s neck, and Nick knows Joe feels about as overwhelmed as he does right now. “I thought,” he slides his hand down Nick’s chest and teases the outline of his jeans. “Nick could be sucking me right now.” He runs the back of his index finger over the hard outline of Nick’s cock. “I could be fucking him right now.”

Nick closes his eyes when Joe’s palm slides against the length of his dick. “We can, right?” Joe asks, gripping him. “We can do this?”

“Joe, this is bigger than… this is sex. Not just making out.”

“I know,” Joe says, like that’s the whole point, and he sits up to unzip his jeans, his hands clumsy and slow. He finally pulls his cock out of his briefs and, Nick has felt it against his thigh through layers of denim in the past, but he’s never actually touched it. He loosely wraps his hand around it and gives a sleepy grin at the hiss his brother makes.

Nick moves his hand up and down the shaft slowly. “Sooo soft,” Nick says because it is. Joe laughs, almost, oh God, giggling and Nick laughs a little too. Nick doesn’t even realize that Joe’s getting Nick’s pants open until he’s got his hand down Nick’s boxer briefs and is curling his fingers around his dick. “Oh,” Nick sighs, and Joe pulls the elastic down under Nick’s balls.

“Here,” Joe says, and then he’s lying on top of Nick, weight resting on one elbow as he lines their cocks up together. And, oh God, their dicks sliding together as Joe ruts against him is better than anything Nick could imagine. Both of their shirts edge up, pre-come leaking onto their stomachs to smooth the friction between them.

“Nick,” Joe groans, kissing Nick again, Joe’s mouth almost brutal against his. Nick’s head is getting a little less fuzzy and he’s sure that Joe’s is too. And now’s the time to back out, before he comes, and to blame it on the pot. To say this was a mistake, to say that they’re brothers and they shouldn’t, that kissing is one thing, but this is so much more.

“Fuck,” Nick says, and Joe whimpers against him, begging _please, please, please_ over and over again. Nick’s hands sneak under Joe’s briefs and cup his ass, bringing his brother even closer, and it’s enough to bring Joe over the edge, to see him spill over Nick’s stomach, to hear him whisper Nick’s name so softly afterward.

Joe looks so beautiful, fucked out and still a little high, and he gives a pretty grin before reaching down and taking Nick’s cock in his hand.

“Will you suck me?” Nick asks and Joe bites his lips.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies, still pumping up and down on Nick’s cock before putting his mouth on the head. It doesn’t take much for Nick to finish, Joe’s tongue swirling on his dick enough to finally making him come, sweet, sweet pleasure coursing through his groin as his brother swallows as much as he can, his tongue swiping his lower lip to catch what he missed when he finishes.

There’s still enough pot in his system to ebb away the eventual panic that usually results in having your sibling suck you off. He knows it’s imminent, but he’s loose and relaxed right now.

“Mmm, Nick, don’t freak out, okay?” Joe whispers, as he lays his head on Nick’s chest.

Nick nods. “Okay,” he says. “Okay, but this is a big deal, though.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Joe pulls Nick’s shirt up farther and kisses the center of his chest. “It’s just like it used to be.” He lies back down again. “It’s just us.”


End file.
